The existing patent #P1 9901143-3 from this same applicant describes a Lock 10 Controller that goes installed inside the bottom half of a truck tractor fifth wheel, designed to prevent the semi-trailer from being disengaged from the truck tractor without authorization, fitted with an electro-mechanical circuit including a solenoid impulse device that moves a locking pin in and out of the fifth-wheel kingpin locking bar, being that its actuation is controlled by a portable electronic signal device that 15 is connected to the Lock Controller by means of an input connector.